


Damn you, muscle memory.

by SkeletalSailor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSailor/pseuds/SkeletalSailor
Summary: Prompto gets a little too excited about his new phone.Small FFXV kinkmeme fill for Prompto accidentally mass sending a dickpic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE I'll update Check-lust soon! I just really like filling kinkmeme stuff I'm sorry. ;~;

"Daaaaamn, this phone's camera is almost as good as my actual camera," Prompto gleamed as he admired the thirty-eighth selfie he'd taken. The quality of the picture really was quite nice; clear and non-fuzzy, unlike his previous phone. It really was exciting.

A bit too exciting, if the tent in Prompto's pants were anything to go by. Prompto sighed, tossing himself in a chair and unbuttoning his tight jeans. "At least I'm alone. Can take care of this in peace."

But then an idea hit, and Prompto smirked as he pulled his cock free from his underwear, giving it a few good strokes to keep it standing tall. He opened up the camera, and with a proud bite of his lip, snapped a shot.

He looked at the picture with a grin, before deciding to delete the picture. After all, Noct would probably get ahold of his phone, see the picture, then make fun of him for it.

In hindsight, after receiving several texts, Prompto really should've paid attention to what button he pressed.

 

* * *

**Noct** : _"Dude, what the hell?"_

 

**Iggy** : _"This is incredibly inappropriate, Prompto."_

 

**Cindy <3**: _"Aww, I'm flattered sug."_

 

**Gladio** : _"Puny. Just like Noct's."_

 

**Aranea <3**: _"... uh, is that all?"_

 

**Cor** : _"Please don't send me photographs like this, Prompto."_

 

**Ardyn** : _"Oh myyyyy ;)"_

 

**Iris <3**: _"Um..."_

 

**Vyv** : _"I can't publish this, kid."_

 

Prompto stared at his flooded texts with horror as he realized what he'd done, shrinking in embarrassment. He was so used to the position of the "delete" button on his old phone that he had pressed it out of habit; Unfortunately, on this phone, that button was not "delete", but rather "mass send".

As he tried to think of an explanation for why he sent out dickpics to everyone he knew, Prompto decided he no longer loved his new phone.


End file.
